Immediate Pureblood Immersion
by Brittany Rose Love
Summary: Hermione finds out a family secret the day before her 7th year. Find out what it has to do with Hogwarts and why it changes her life. Hopefully updating soon.
1. Something to Tell Hermione

**I thought I swore to myself to not write a Harry Potter story, but I really think that I want to now. If you are an active reader of my other stories which are wrestling please tell me if you want them still up because I'm thinking about deleting them. I have grown as a writer since then thanks to high school and I do not watch wrestling anymore. It's kind of a guilty pleasure that I watch every once and a blue moon, but honestly I don't watch enough to know anything going on.**

**So I've been reading a lot of Dramione fic lately. It's hard to read because I think that Helping Hands is the best story out there, so I'm constantly comparing everything to that. It's only about 16 or 17 chapters, but the plot is amazing and the way that it is laid out is amazing. Two other really good stories are Once Upon A Nightmare by Sapphire1031 and 17 by emzi-jayne. Sapphire1031 actually helped me with the plot and I'm proofing 17 for Emily, yay.**

**I do want to warn you that to make it easier on me, I'm putting 7th year in 2010. So technology will be updated as well as songs and clothes. It's just because when Harry was in his technical seventh year I was like 12 and I cannot for the life of me remember what technology and songs were out. Ok now for story time.**

**Oh and I'm not doing disclaimers because if I was JK Rowling, Ron would not have married Hermione because I think he is a dumb ass and can only think about quiddich and food. How could she even carry on a conversation with him let alone marry him? Ron probably would have died instead of Hedwig, Dobby, or one of the twins. I swear I'm as bad as their mother on telling them apart. I think Fred dies but not in this story because the twins are amazing! Also I'm pushing the war off for like a year. Let's just say that Voldy is still planning and Harry hasn't gone looking for him.**

Hermione starred out the window of her bedroom. She had her headphones in her ears. She couldn't believe this was her last year at Hogwarts. She was going to leave for the train in the morning. She had only found out recently that she was made Head Girl and she couldn't be more excited. The one things she wasn't excited for was who she knew made Head Boy.

Draco Malfoy was not someone that she wanted to have to work with all year. He is always so mean to her and he never treated her as anything more than dirt.

Suddenly she was dropped out of her thoughts by her mother's call.

"Hermione can you come down here please we need to have a talk."

Hermione pulled he head phones out of her ears and dropped the iPod touch onto her bed as she headed down stairs. Her parents were sitting on the couch facing the stairs. Hermione sat down a crossed from them and smiled. "What's up mum?"

"Well honey there is something we've been hiding from you. I'm a witch." Her mother looked slightly nervous because she wasn't sure about how her daughter was going to take the news.

"So I'm not a muggleborn, I'm halfblood? Why would you keep this from me?" She was confused.

"Actually Pumpkin, you're a pureblood. I'm not your biological father." Her dad tried not to look as upset as he actually was. He never wanted to admit that he wasn't her father.

"How?" Hermione was very confused. Her parents had been together for almost 20 years now.

"Well your father and I had a very big fight about a year you were conceived. It was so bad that we almost divorced. Well I met this guy in that time and one thing lead to another. We dated for a little bit, but he told me that he had to leave. I wasn't in love with him so it didn't hurt too much that he left. After he left I fell back in love with your father, but you had already been conceived. After that I never found him again." Her mother looked slightly disappointed in herself.

"Well do you know his name?" She was hoping it was someone nice and most of all not a Death Eater.


	2. WHAT!

"Antonin Dolohov." Hermione felt the room spinning. "What?" She couldn't believe what she just heard. The person who severely injured her during her 5th year was her father. How was this possible?

"I need to go lie down." She got up and hurried to her room. She crashed to her bed. None of this made sense. Everyone said she had her father's nose and ears. She couldn't be related to a death eater. This made her want to cry but why should she? Why should she cry over such a horrible person?

She looked at the clock. It was only 7:30. They hadn't had dinner yet and she was getting really hungry. She groaned and headed for the kitchen.

Her mother was sitting at the island counter top on a stool. She had so many questions to ask her mom.

"Why are you telling me this now?" It was the first question that left her mouth.

"He found out about you honey. He's been watching you for a while now and he finally put the pieces together that you are his daughter. He has demanded that Professor Dumbledore come to the house and resort you. He believes that because you didn't know you were pure blood the hat didn't know. He thinks that you will end up in Slytherin because of our lines. He also wants to meet you at the train tomorrow. Honey he is probably going to start demanding some things from you that you aren't going to like. I expect you to honor what he says. This may mean you can't see your friends, but honey he's threatening mine and your dad's life. I hate to think that you can't see your friends, but please just do what he says."

She wasn't sure what to say. She thought this was going to be her year, but she was going to be alone. All because of this stupid guy. Her stupid biological father, but she knew what she had to do. Her family was everything to her and she had to keep them safe. "When will he be here?"

"Soon, are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Mom I have to keep you safe."

"I can take care of myself, I'm just worried he's going to stuff you into a pureblood lifestyle. He's going to tell all the Slytherins who you really are."

"I can handle them Mom. What I can't handle is anything happening to you or dad." There was a small knock at the front door. This was it. Her life was going to change now.

Hermione's mother went to open the door. Hermione could see her Headmaster. She pulled a stool into the middle of the kitchen. If she was going to have to do this, she was going to do it right. She was going to do it just like her first year of school. Dumbledore was escorted into the kitchen by her mother. "Good Evening professor."

"Good evening Miss Granger. I'm sorry that we have to do this."

"Don't worry Headmaster I'll be fine. Even if I do in fact get Slytherin." She sat down on the stool. He placed the Hat onto her head.

"Ah I see that you have found your heritage Miss Granger. Long line of Slytherins indeed. Of course you could go into any house at Hogwarts but I can not deny your family line. Have fun in Slytherin Miss Granger." The hat had spoken. She needed to send a letter to Harry and Ron. She needed to tell them what all just happened. Dumbledore removed the hat from her head and bid them both a good night.

"Mom I need to go Owl Harry and Ron. They need to know what's going on. If they see me tomorrow at the station with my father they might try to kill him if they don't know what happened." Her mother nodded and told her she would bring her up some dinner.

She explained everything to them. How she was told, why she was told, why she wouldn't be in Gryffindor, and why after this letter she would probably be told not to speak to them again. Her mother came in just as she was sealing the letter. She didn't have to say anything for Hermione to know that her mother was very upset about this.

"It's ok mom. I'll be fine."

"I know sweetie I just feel bad. If it help your father was very charming when we were dating. I'm getting the feeling he will be strict on you but it's because it's what he thinks is best for you. His pureblood ways run very deep."

"I know. I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Her mother nodded and left her room.


	3. Family History and Expectations

**So I'm addressing one comment because it mentioned something. I'm going to be explaining later why Hermione's mother didn't give up so quickly. There's a lot of family history that will actually be explained in this chapter. Oh and for those of you who don't know Antonin Dolohov is a Death Eater in fact he is one of the very original Death Eaters. He's a right hand man to Voldy. Thank you for all of the nice comments and for all of the Story Alerts and the Story Favorites. **

Hermione feel asleep rather quickly. She tried to wait for a letter back from Harry and Ron but it never came. Ron was probably very broken up about it. He had always wanted for them to date. She tried so hard to make herself feel that way, but it just didn't happen. She actually really liked Harry for many years, but Ginny just stepped right in and claimed him when Hermione finally got the chance. She wasn't too upset about it especially now because she was probably going to be told not to ever talk to him again.

She woke up the next morning bright and early. She had spent the summer learning to tame her hair and even went shopping for new clothes. She had all of her new clothes packed except for one outfit. She took a shower and quickly blow dried her hair. She inspected the outfit closely. It was her favorite new shirt and a pair of dark wash straight leg jeans. The shirt was tunic styled and very flowy. It was cream and light grey striped with a butterfly floral design on the front. She put the outfit on and made sure that she looked ok in the mirror. She pulled all of her hair to one side and fishtail braided it. Slipping her black peep toe pumps on, she headed down stairs to leave.

Her mother was sitting on the couch watching TV as Hermione came down the stairs. "Mom, are you almost ready to go?"

"Yeah Honey, but can we talk a little?"

"Of course mom what's up?" Hermione sat down on the recliner next to the couch.

"Well now that you know I'm a pureblood I have to tell you more about my side of the family. I met your dad right after Hogwarts and growing up thinking that muggles were lower than low made me really surprised when he was so charming. We dated in secret for a very long time and when he proposed, I had to finally tell my parents. I was so in love with him. They told me to break up with him immediately or I would be exiled from the family and they took my wand and snapped it in half. My family was very wealthy and your dad had just got out of dental school so he was very much in debt. It meant that I couldn't get a new wand. We got married and everything was great. Then we started fighting. It started with money issues and slowly grew more and more. We were fighting just about every day. About money and me having to leave everything to be with him. It seemed like we were falling out of love. So we separated. That's when I met Antonin. I went to Diagon Alley, much like you I loved books. I was in Florish and Blotts when he noticed me. Our families had been friends and he was very nice. He said he wanted to catch up. So we got some tea and talked for hours. The shop had to actually ask us to leave. I told him about everything and he seemed to understand. I felt like I had when I had just met your dad. We started dating and somehow my family found out. They started to accept me again. My mother was talking to me again. We ended up hooking up a couple of times and then he told me he had to leave. We agreed to break it off. A week later I had a meeting with your dad because we were getting a divorce, but he said things that I didn't think he would. He had brought a book to the meeting. He handed it to me and said that I should have it." She grabbed a book from under the coffee table. "He said I could do whatever I wanted with it. I was very confused because I'd never seen it. I opened it up and there were a ton of things that I didn't think he had in it, like the rose I conjured for him the day we met, a take-out menu from where we went on our first date, and the playbook from the play he took me to the night he proposed. I immediately fell back in love with him. When we found out I was pregnant we knew it wasn't his, but we didn't want you growing up the way I did. So I pretended to be a muggle. That's one of the biggest reasons I couldn't fight back when Antonin approached me. I don't have a wand and with you going off to school I couldn't protect your father and I from him. He's gotten so powerful since we dated. I couldn't bare you losing both parents if I decided to fight back. I wanted to make sure that I was the one to tell you about what happened and if I didn't agree to his terms, he was going to kill your father right in front of you. He had Death Eaters surrounding the house. The only reason he wasn't going to attack you is because you are his daughter. He was going to take you. He had to promise me that he would not force you into an arranged marriage. We made an unbreakable vow. I've fulfilled my end of the vow and if he forces you into an arranged marriage then he will die. I'm really sorry about all this Hermione." Her mother was in tears.

"Mom it's ok, it's only one year that I'll be in Slytherin and I'm sure I can talk to Harry and Ron secretly. They understand. I got a letter back from them this morning. Everything will be ok." She moved closer to her mother. "Mom is that why you told me your mother was died? Because she disowned you?"

"Yes, I didn't and still don't want you hating your grandmother or any of my family."

"Ok mom, but if we don't get going I'll miss the train." Her mother nodded and they headed for the car. It would just be the two of them today because one of their most important clients broke his tooth in half and needed emergency dental surgery. It was just the two of them against a Death Eater.

Hermione was very nervous as she and her mother phased through the wall. She was meeting her real father for the first time since he injured her two years ago. Her mother led Hermione up to a tall man with black hair. He wasn't amazing attractive but he also wasn't the most disgusting man she'd ever seen.

"Antonin" Her mother nodded her head at the man.

"Jenna" This slightly shocked Hermione. She'd never heard anyone call her mother by her full name. She always had people call her Jean.

"Antonin this is Hermione, your daughter." Her mother put an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Hermione, May I call you something else?"

"Um my friends call me Mione." She saw him wince slightly at the mention of her friends. "Mom called me Mia when I was younger." Her mother hadn't called her Mia since she was 7.

"Mia then, I was told you did in fact get sorted into Slytherin." Hermione nodded. "Congratulations."

"Hermione I'm going to go assist your dad with surgery ok?" Her mom gave her a look of 'are you going to be ok if I leave you here with him?'. She nodded to her mother and she bided Antonin a good afternoon and left.

"Mia I know I haven't been there at all, but I only knew you were my daughter for sure for about a month." His expressions actually showed some form of carrying. "If I would have known about you I would have been there trust me. I have to say though, as your father, I don't want you talking to your Gryffindor friends. You are from two very prestigious wizarding families and I'm not going to have you ruining that by associating yourself with blood traders. I have arranged for you to sit with Pansy Parkinson on the train to school. I think you to will become good friends." He smiled as Pansy approached them. Hermione glared at Pansy.

"Parkinson." She was not liking this one bit.

"Granger." Pansy met her gaze.

"Mia you will sit with Pansy and I want you to try to like it. Pansy and her friends are the kinds of people I want you to associate with. I hope, seeing as I vowed not to force you into an arranged marriage, that you will make the right decisions in dating. People like Blaise Zanbini and Draco Malfoy are the right decisions."

"I'll sit with them, but who I date and marry is totally up to me." She looked at her father.

"As long as you stay away from blood traders and most of all muggles you can date whoever you want, but again Blaise and Draco are the right people. Now get on the train, I'll see you for Christmas." He kissed her on the head. It was very weird for a Death Eater to kiss her on the head.

**The chapters should start to get longer from here. I'm trying to get these up as fast as possible. I seem to get writing creativity for only certain amounts of time. Again thank you for reviewing and by the time you get here I'm probably already working on the next chapter.**


	4. Loneliness and Relaxation

**Here's the next chapter. I know a lot of people are adding this to their alerts and favorites, I really appreciate that, but I can't make this better without your feedback. Now of course I don't want mean or hateful comments, but criticism is always welcome. Tell me you hate it, but at least tell me why you hate it so maybe if it's something that has to do with my style or spelling I can fix it and grow. If you have a question, I'll answer it. You just have to ask. I can't read your mind. :D**

Pansy walked past Hermione to get on the train. "Are you coming?" She turned to Hermione with a straight face.

"Yeah I guess I am." She followed Pansy onto the train and into a compartment full of Slytherins. She was not looking forward to this. The compartment had not only Draco Malfoy, but Blaise Zabini and another Slytherin boy she didn't know. She sat down in the only open spot which was next to the unnamed boy. Thankfully it was next to the window. This was going to be a long year.

"Hi I'm Lance Avery." He was the first person to talk. She then her him say ouch. He mouthed 'what' to Blaise who was sitting next to him. He looked to be somewhat tall with shaggy brown hair and big brown eyes, which reminded her of a puppy. He was very dashing and looked like he would be the kind of guy Antonin wouldn't mind her socializing with.

"Hermione Granger." She smiled, he seemed to be the only one willing to talk to her so she was going to take advantage of it.

"Shouldn't you change your last name? I mean I know your father is Antonin Dolohov. Shouldn't you take on his last name?"

"I actually hadn't thought of it, but honestly I really don't know him very well so I don't think so. I don't think he likes my name though, he asked I had a nickname. So he's now calling me Mia."

"I do have to say I like that better." She heard him say another ouch. She decided to end the conversation. She looked out the window the rest of the trip.

"I'd like to welcome you to another new year. I'd also like to congratulate our new Head Girl, Hermione Granger, and our new Head Boy, Draco Malfoy." The hall erupted in cheers, mostly from the Slytherin table. Hermione wasn't liking this dinner. She just wanted to get into the Head Dorms and curl into bed. Unforinately she could hear Pansy, Draco, and Blaise conversation from her seat a few students away.

"Lance why did you talk to her?" Pansy yelled at the boy next to her.

"Because for one my dad told me to invite her into the group, Merlin knows you haven't, and two she's kind of pretty." Hermione smiled to herself. A Slytherin thought she was pretty and not some know-it-all, book worm. "Besides her father is one of the top right hand men to the Dark Lord, meaning her dad and my grandfather have known each other since they were 11. Doesn't that mean anything to you guys? My dad would kill me if he found out that I was mean to her, worse than that I'd be in the loony bin with Longbottoms parents."

"Hey think of it this way you don't have to live with her I do. I swear if those Gryffindor losers are around too much I'll hex the Weasel to Hell and back."

"Draco didn't your dad tell you? Her father told her that she shouldn't associate with them. He told her that they were no good. I guess her father and her mother made an unbreakable vow and his end was she wasn't forced into an arranged marriage but he told her that he would prefer her chosen men be purebloods and not just any pureblood but the right kind of pureblood, like you and Blaise."

"That'll never happen. Could you imagine me with her?" Draco started laughing.

"Besides Drakey poo you're mine, right?"

"No Pansy if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times I'm not interested. Besides it's not like you want me because you actually like me, you want the power." The conversation seemed to go off from there. Hermione looked over at them for a quick second and saw Lance smiling at her. She gave a small smile back trying to hide that she heard what they said, but she knew he knew. He seemed to be the only one actually trying to get to know her. The feast was finished and Dumbledore got up from he's seat.

"Prefects please escort the students to your house now. Can I please have Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger up here?" Hermione got up from her seat and headed, alone, for the podium in the front of the hall. Malfoy was not too far behind her though.

"Ah welcome to a new year. I will now escort you to your Heads Dormitory." Dumbledore headed for the door of the Great Hall and they followed behind him. They walked up to the Second Floor and came to a portrait of the Four Founders.

"Ah thank Merlin, the Heads are both from my house." Salazar Slytherin smirked with glee. "Finally someone around here has some brains and realizes that Purebloods are superior."

"Actually Salazar, Miss Granger was a Gryffindor until last night." Dumbledore corrected him. "We had to resort her because of family issues."

"She's pureblood, yes?"

Hermione gave a slight nod. "Yes sir but until last night I thought I was a Muggleborn."

"Either way you're in the right house now young lady."

Dumbledore gave a small nod. "Here is a list of passwords for each of you. Please speak the first one on the list and they will change monthly."

"Sweet Tarts." Hermione was a second quicker on this front. The door swung open and she followed their Head Master through the portrait hole. The common room was massive. It was much bigger than the Gryffindor Common Room. To the right was a fireplace with chairs all around it. To the left was a table surrounded by bookcases. She guessed that was their library. Next to that was what looked like a door to a small kitchen. She could see through the door a table on the back wall of the kitchen. Straight in front of them was an open archway leading to three more doors.

"Through the archway in front of you are your bedrooms and bathrooms. Miss Granger your door is to the left, Mister Malfoy you are to the right. And that's about it. I will see you tomorrow morning for Breakfast. Good Night." Their headmaster left them standing in silence.

Hermione was the first to say anything. "I'm going to bed, good night." She headed straight for her room. She really didn't want to stand with Malfoy in silence. She wanted to owl her mother and she wanted to curl up in her bed with Crookshanks. She entered through the door to her room and was amazed. The walls were a beautiful sky blue, but the ceiling was enchanted just like the Great Hall to look like the night sky. The room was the size of the Gryffindor Girls Dorm Room. In the middle of the room was a king sized, four poster bed with navy blue sheets that looked like they were silk. There was a door just to her right that she assumed led to the bathroom. Next to it was a dark wood desk. Her books were already stacked on top of it. She could see the closet, but could really care less about it at the moment.

She headed straight for her trunk and dug down to the bottom. Finding the most amazing tin ever she hugged it to her chest. She could smell all of the wonderful scents seeping through the tin. She had cut her bath bombs just before she left for school. It amazed her that even through zip locks and metal tin you could still smell the amazing scents. She put it down on the floor and went back to her trunk. Pulling out a large candle that smelled like Christmas Trees, she placed it on top of the tin. She then pulled out another large candle that smelled of Lavender and Vanilla. She got up and placed the Christmas tree candle on her bedside table. She then grabbed the remaining things and headed for the bathroom.

The bathroom was a good size. There were two of everything accept the bathtub, which was very large and inviting. It wasn't as big as the prefect bathroom tub, but she was very glad for that. The prefect bathroom tub was just too big for her taste. This tub was big, but it was a normal big. She ran the bath water and lit the Lavender Vanilla candle on a table next to the tub. She dug through the tin pulling out two half balls. One was purple and had a distinct lavender smell, the other was a yellow and brown and smelled just like honey. Together they smelled so relaxing and soothing. When the tub was full, she dropped both halves into the water. She undressed, pinned up her hair, and climbed in. The smell was like heaven. She was completely zoned out and didn't hear the door open. She however did hear someone say, "What's that smell?"

Hermione jumped and was very glad the bathroom was large. She curled up in the tub to make sure Draco, who was standing at his door, couldn't see anything. "Bath bombs and a candle. Now if you don't mind I'm taking a bath."

He shrugged and left. She was amazed he didn't knock. Guess her new pureblood status made him feel less disgusted by her. Of course she knew he still hated her, but he at least didn't freak that she was naked.

She finished her bath and wrapped a towel around her. She floated her clothes into her room, but before following them, she knocked on Draco's door. "Hey I'm done in here." She quickly made it to her room before he had even opened his door. The candle had made her very sleepy and so she brisk fully changed into her black form fitting yoga pants, white tank top, and red zip hoodie. Crawling into bed, it took her about 5 minutes to fall asleep figuring she was owl her parents in the morning.

**There you go, hope you like it. The next chapter will have a little bit of Draco's point of view and then Lance being nice to Hermione. I think for a long time he will be the only Slytherin that bothers with her because of the family connections. As said in this chapter, Lance's grandfather and Hermione's father do back all the way to Hogwarts. I might have a small blossom of a relationship there, but I think when it starts to happen that's when the others will start to accept her and that's when more of the Slytherin boys will start to take interest in her; some just for the power and others for the right reason. Antonin is one of the Death Eaters closest to Voldemort and in this he's even closer than the Malfoys. Reviews are always appreciated. I don't need them to continue, but I love getting them. I mean who doesn't like hearing that someone loves what they're doing. :D**


	5. Letters of Indearment and Threating

**Ok review answer. It was said that Hermione is being too polite. I think that for the first couple chapters she is polite but it's not because I'm trying to change Hermione that way. Yes she is going to have a lot of fire coming up, but you have to remember, for the first 3 chapters she's only talking to adults. I think that yes if it was any other Death Eater, she would show that fire, but this is her father and I think that she would be very polite to a parental figure I mean think of it this way you wouldn't be sassy to your father. Lucius Malfoy yes but her dad no.**

Draco's POV

When Draco came back from the shower, a very regal bird was sitting on his desk. He groaned. He knew exactly whose owl this was. He was not looking forward to a letter from his father.

_Draco, _

_I want you to befriend Hermione. It is in your best interest and the interest of this family to get close to her. Her father has great power in our world and she will eventually have immense power if she adapts our ways. If she was allowed an arranged marriage then I would organize for it to be you but she is not having one. You need in there. If you two aren't together by the end of this year you will have shamed this family, especially if she is with someone else. _

_Lord Malfoy_

Draco rolled his eyes and stuffed the letter into the desk. It was his first day back for Merlin sacks. She was the know-it-all bookworm that he always hated. There was no way he was going to date he. He'd rather date Pansy. He crawled into bed and went to sleep.

Hermione's POV

Hermione woke up to the light hooting of two very beautiful owls, neither of which she had ever seen before. The first looked much more aged than the other. She pulled off the covers and took the letter from his leg. She quickly fed him a treat before he flew off. She was very confused. She'd never received so much mail on her first day.

_Dear Mia,_

_I hope you arrived at school safely. I hope you are getting along well with your new house mates, especially Pansy and her friends. I was hoping that maybe the next Hogsmeade weekend we could have lunch together. Maybe you could invite any friends from your new house. _

_Your Father_

His letter made her a little upset. He seemed to just pound in the fact that he hated her real friends. Harry and Ron were her friends. Pansy and her gang, with the exception to Lance, were horrible to her. They always were and for what she knew they always would be. She put down the letter, planning on responding to it later, and took the letter from the other owl.

_Hey Mia,_

_I'm sorry I didn't sit with you last night at dinner; Pansy can be a little abrasive when she wants to. Maybe we could hang out and do some homework in your common room later. I know the other kids aren't really giving you a chance right now, but I see it as you were fairly popular in Gryffindor, there has to be some reason they liked you. They'll come around eventually. Don't worry._

_Lance_

Hermione smiled. Maybe she would invite him to have lunch with her dad. He was the only one that had been nice to her.

She put the letter next to the other and headed to get ready for the day. She did her normal everyday things leaving her hair down loosely over her shoulders. She slipped a plain black hair band into her hair just to keep it out of her face.

When she got into the common room Draco was sitting on one of the couches eating a bowl of cereal. She didn't know why he was eating in here; there was still plenty of time to get breakfast in the Great Hall. She shrugged her shoulders and headed for the Great Hall. She decided she wasn't going to sit by herself today. She was going to sit with Lance. He seemed to be really nice and who cares what the other Slytherins said.

Hermione saw Harry and Ron glace over at her. They seemed to miss her. She missed them too, but she was afraid that if she defied her father's wishes something would happen to her mother. She gave a small sigh and headed to sit next to Lance.

"Good Morning." She smiled at him. He was very good looking.

"Morning Mia."

"What do you want Granger?" Pansy snapped at Hermione.

"To sit with Lance, you have a problem with that Parkinson?" She gave Pansy a glare.

"Yeah I do. Go away."

"To bad I'm here to stay." Lance gave her a reassuring smile, like he wanted her there.

"So Mia what are you doing tonight?" Lance gave her a small smirk.

"Oh nothing really. Later tonight I have to do my rounds with Draco, but after dinner nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Well maybe you might want to hang out? Maybe by the lake or the Head's Common Room?"

"Yeah that would be nice. How about we leave from dinner to my Common Room?"

"Sounds perfect." He had a really great smile.

"You wanna walk with me to Potions?"

"Sure." They got up from the Slytherin table. He was so easy to talk to. He had a brain which was something she wished Ron had. Maybe she could have loved Ron if he had more of a brain. She was so busy talking to Lance; she didn't notice someone following them.

**Sorry this took so long. I had lots of homework this past weekend and my Fiancée didn't have to work last night so we ended up going out. I'm also trying to get healthier so when I get home from work I've been working out. I do plan on continuing this story for very long though. I think I'm doing to start trying to take my Laptop to school so I can write in between classes. I wonder who is following them. Well I know but you'll have to wait. I'll try to write fast though I know I hate cliff hangers.**


	6. A Day With Lance

Lance seemed to be really nice. He was the only Slytherin actually attempting to be nice to Hermione. Although she really expected nothing more from them. She was amazed that even he was paying attention to her.

"You know Mia, I think you really are a Slytherin at heart." Lance smiled and put one arm around her shoulders. "It's really too bad that the-"

Lance was cut off by a loud Stupify, flying him clear across the Entrance Hall. "Get away from her." Hermione turned around to find Ron with his wand raised.

"Ronald Weasley, how dare you!" She ran to Lance's side. "50 points from Gryffindor."

"Hermione you can't do that. I'm only looking out for you. He doesn't actually want to be friends, he wants to get in your knickers."

"And you were any different summer before 6th year? As I remember you swiftly dumped me because Lavender was offering it up more than I was." She was ashamed to call him her friend and she could see his face get as red as his hair when she mentioned him dumping her for Lavender. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to help Lance to the Hospital Wing. I suggest you let me take care of myself. Come on Lance." She helped him up and headed straight for the Hospital Wing. Of course she couldn't get very far without running into Malfoy.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing Ferret, it was Ron. I already deducted 50 points and I'm taking Lance to the Hospital Wing. Can you please tell Professor Snape this? I know you hate me, but at least have some loyalty for Lance."

"Fine, but you should have taken 100 points." She nodded a thank you and continued on her way to the Hospital Wing.

Hermione and Lance were only at the Hospital Wing for one period. "I'm really sorry Lance. I think he's just jealous. He never seemed to understand that when he dumped me I was done."

She had been with a couple other guys, some sexually some not, since Ron dumped her. Victor Crum was her first. He was so nice which was one of the reasons they had a brief relationship this past summer. He was only in England for a month and that was how long it lasted. Then there was one drunken night with Harry right after Ron dumped her. It didn't go very far, mostly because the whole night he talked about Ginny and she just kissed him to shut him up. Of course no one knew about that night except her and Harry. Lastly before Ron there was a muggle boy, but he really didn't last long because she was away at Hogwarts, which she just said she was at boarding school. She wasn't a stranger to dating but Ron seemed to be making it hard.

"Mia it's not your fault. You're a great girl, you can't blame him for being jealous." Lance smiled. He seemed to always say the right thing.

"Ugh I've told him so many times they I don't have feelings for him. I mean all he talks about is quidditch. It's like before all this happened, I don't think him and I would be friends if it weren't for Harry. He's like the only thing that has kept us together. And now my father has forbid me from seeing them."

"I think it will all work out in the end. I think that eventually the Slytherins will come around and you won't feel like I'm the only friend you can have." He smiled. "Maybe even after a little bit Draco will come around. And maybe even Ron will give up and let you date someone." He gave a Slytherin smirk; she knew that he meant himself.

"Maybe," She didn't want to day yes. She only just started talking to this guy. Even though he was really nice and sweet.

"So ready for Transfiguration?" He gave that winning smile.

"Yep, but first I have to head back to me common room for something. I'll meet you there, save me a seat?"

"Sure." He looked a little disappointed that she wasn't walking with him. She couldn't help that she forgot her book in her room. His letter made her all getty this morning. She really thought there might be something with him.

Of course when she got in the common room there was Draco sitting on the couch. "Granger I didn't know you skipped."

"I don't I forgot my book this morning." She headed for her room and when she came back into the Common Room he was smirking at her.

"Goody Two Shoes Granger. You'd never skip." He gave a Slytherin smirk.

"Shut up Ferret. If Lance wasn't waiting for me I could prove you wrong." She had skipped classes a couple of times before.

"Oh yes Lance. He's not as amazing as you think he is."

"Shut up Ferret I didn't ask for your opinion." With that she stormed out of the Common Room.

Draco's POV

How did his father think that he could be with her? She was a snooty little bookworm. He would never want to be with her. The only reason he would ever even think about it was because he loved his mother. She was the only person he truly loved. She was his world. He would do anything for her. All she had to do was ask.

So why had he told her about Lance not being a good guy? Truthfully he was a good guy, which is what scared him. He needed to be part of his family. Hermione could easily fall for Lance. He was a good friend and as far as Draco knew, he had always treated his girlfriends right. How was he going to do this? He needed a plan.

The rest of the day went by like normal. At lunch Hermione saw Ginny yelling at Ron for losing the house 50 points because he couldn't accept that Hermione wasn't his anymore. Lance came over to the common room after dinner. They had some tea and spent a good hour talking. She was kind of sad to make him leave, but she had to write her father back and then do her rounds with Draco.

She sent just a brief letter to her father. Telling him she wanted to meet with him and that she was not sure if anyone was available. She didn't want to tell him that she hated being a Slytherin or that all of her new house mates hated her. She was Hermione Granger. Soon she would have to fight a war, against her father none the less, and if she couldn't get through a year as a Slytherin, how was she supposed to fight the war? She really didn't like this situation. How could she be related to him? Why was he following someone who was so cruel?

**Ok I know short chapter and the next one is going to be skipped to the weekend and then skipped a couple of months because it's kind of slow right now. I want to get it to the point where some of the Slytherins start to accept her. I'm not sure how I'm going to do that yet. And I'm also unsure about how far I want to take her and Lance. I don't want him to break her heart because honestly that is so typical. I kind of want them to have a kiss and maybe they just realize there's no spark. I mean with all the drama that is happening with her finding out that her life was not what she thought and there is going to be drama with Draco. Which if you were reading closely you'll know where it is going to be from. So I'm kind of having a couple of drama free chapters. **

**Review please; I can't make it better without you telling me what your biggest concern really is. I think I do ok with spelling and basic grammar so I don't think I'll get those comments.**


	7. Lunch With Antonin

**So this chapter was written in a Target parking lot, with the exception of the first couple of sentences. **

The weekend came swiftly for Hermione. She talked to Lance during classes but they hadn't hung out again just yet. She was happy about that though. She wanted things to go slow. After all she just met this guy.

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a dark aqua old navy t-shirt, that hugged her every curve and a plain pair of dark wash boot cut jeans. She had slipped on a pair of strappy black wedges that took they outfit from casual to dressy casual. Her hair feel in beachy waves and she had two small strands of hair that were braided, crossed, and pinned back to keep hair from her face. She thought she looked just good enough for her father.

It hadn't started to get very cold out yet. She was glad she didn't have to worry about a jacket or wearing boots. When she left her room she saw Draco, Blaise, Lance, and Theo sitting on the couch eating breakfast. Blaise, Theo, and Lance looked like they had just seen a ghost. Draco seemed to just give her a couple of glances and went back to his breakfast.

"What are you all starring at?" She was kind of confused. These were people that hated her. Did she have something on her face?

"Mia you look awesome." Lance was the first to say something. His reaction made her smile. She had to admit that she had been covering up for a long time. Spending so much time with Harry and Ron made Hermione miss out on the girlly part of being well a girl. She never had gone shopping for form fitting clothes before. That of coursed changed this past summer when her family took a trip to America to see her uncle and his family. He had a daughter that was Hermione's age and she was outraged when she saw Hermione's clothes. She took her shopping most of the time they were there. Florida had a lot of malls. Hermione felt like she was getting a tour of malls on her vacation instead of the tour of theme parks they planned on.

"Thank you Lance. I'm meeting with my dad today. You guys going to Hogsmeade?" She directed the question mostly to Lance seeing as he was the only one to talk to her so far.

"No actually we aren't." Blaise managed to say as Theo tried to stop salivating.

"Oh well then I guess you'll probably be here when I get back. See you then." She walked straight out of the common room and liked the reaction she was getting from them. She had never been starred at by so many boys at once. Guys noticed her, but never stopped dead in their tracks for her.

Draco's POV

Hermione left and suddenly she was all his friends were talking about.

"I've never seen Hermione look like that. She looked to die for." Theo seemed to finally pipe up.

"I know, I mean I know I've had fantasies of her but I never thought her body was exactly as I imagined it." Blaise had never admitted his dreams of Hermione, but he knew he was going to have to do something with someone tonight. Seeing her in form fitting clothes made him think of her in a short school girl skirt, sexy bra, and her punishing him to no end.

"Ew you've had fantasies of her?" Draco was discussed by his friends. It was like they had never seen a hot girl before.

"Draco have you looked at her lately? Did you even look at her today? Hermione is the perfect catch. She's smart, you can hold a conversation with her about more than just lip gloss, she's a pureblood, and she's grown into that body so well. I'm so glad I was nice to her on the train."

"Why?" Blaise was confused why he would be so glad to be the first to be nice to her.

"Because now I'm way ahead of you blokes to date her." He chuckled.

Hermione's POV

On the way to Hogsmeade, Hermione had gotten stares from more guys, including Ron and Harry. She wished more than anything that she could walk with them to Hogsmeade.

Her father was sitting at a table in the middle of the Three Broomsticks. She walked over and sat down with him. "Hello Mia." He gave her a smile when she sat in front of him.

"Hello."

"So how's your final year going?"

"It's ok, I miss my old friends."

"Oh Mia, I'm sure you've found many other friends in Slytherin though."

"Not really, about the only person who has really talked to me is Lance Avery. He's actually very nice."

"Well I'm sure the others will come around. Why didn't you bring Lance with you?"

"Well he's having a guy's day with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, and Theodore Nott. Actually they were in the Head's Common Room eating breakfast, when I left."

"Oh well that's nice. You should try to talk to them. They may be a little intimidated by you."

"Yeah that's it." She mumbled under her breath. He was blind if he couldn't see that the other Slytherins hated her because she was Hermione Granger. They probably thought she was some sort of spy for Harry or the Order. Thankfully the waitress came before he could say anything. They ordered and Antonin seemed to get a sour look on his face.

"Mia sweetie, I'm sorry that I injured you two years ago. If I would have known you were my daughter, I wouldn't have. In fact if I knew you were my daughter, you wouldn't have even been there. You would have been raised properly and would have been in Slytherin this whole time. Honey I want to make it up to you. I want to give you everything and anything you want. I also would like it if you and your mother came to stay with me over Winter Break."

"What about my dad? We can't just leave him at home. I will agree to stay with you part of Winter Break but I want to spend Christmas with mom and dad. Muggle or not he's still my dad."

"Fine." It was very apparent on his face that he was displeased with that decision.

"And I'm taking off a couple of days in November to visit my cousin in Florida. We are going Black Friday shopping."

"What is Black Friday?" He was very confused; he figured it was a muggle thing.

"It's the day after Thanksgiving, which is an American Holiday, where stores have crazy sales. I quite enjoy shopping with her and to get stuff on a really big sale is very fun."

"Mia you know money isn't an object. You can buy anything you want whenever you want, sale or not."

"Yes well I was not raised that way. I don't mind spending money, but I don't like spending a ton of money on things. Clothes should always be at reasonable prices and a lot of times they aren't. Hence the sales, Jennifer even got a pair of Christian Louboutins for $50 one year. We're going to have a contest on who can find the best sale. I was going to offer for Ginny Weasley to come with me, but I know you wouldn't approve of her."

"You would be right by that. What about Pansy? She's a girl and probably would like to shop." Her father had to be kidding.

"I'm sorry but Pansy and I have never gotten along and probably never will."

"Oh never say never Mia." He gave her a reassuring smile. "I will allow you to take as much money as you want from my vault, only if you take someone from Slytherin with you." He was driving a very hard bargain.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one. I'm not sure if my mom has told them everything and I can't go bringing a friend and tons of money if they don't know about you. They know I'm a witch but I doubt they know mom is."

"I'll even pay for your stay in a nice hotel, all nice restaurants, and a car service."

"Jenny can drive and she has her own SUV."

"Well then those are the conditions. You take a girl from Slytherin and I pay for everything. I'll even set up a Muggle credit account so you don't have to worry about carrying around money."

"I'll see if I can work with those terms." This lunch was turning into more of a business deal than a lunch with her father.

"Well you can owl me when you decide. Now I regretfully have to go. I will pay the bill and you can get back to school. I'm sure you have homework to do. I've been informed that you do a lot of homework, by your own free will. I like that; it shows me you will go above and beyond to do something you want to. Good bye Mia." He threw money down on the table, kissed her on the cheek and left.

She figured that was her cue to go. She saw Harry and Ron in the corner, but also saw Slytherin girls a couple of tables away from them. She figured they were reporting to their fathers what she was doing, who in turn probably reported to her father. She gave her old friends a small smile before heading back to the school.

**Ok I lied. The next chapter will skip a month. This one is already like 1,500 words. I try not to make my chapters too long because I know it's a pain to ready long chapters, especially because you guys usually aren't waiting that long for an update I think the longest you've had to wait is 5 days. Which is good for most Authors. I hate when authors do short chapters and then don't update for weeks because by then you've probably read like 10 other stories and forgot what the story is even about.**

**Remember to review and chapter 8 is waiting on a message back from someone because I want to use an idea from another author and I can't if she says no. I want to write but I don't want to write a whole chapter and then have to rewrite it because she's not ok with me using her idea.**


	8. Slytherin Games

**So I'm still in the Target parking lot. Long story short, I needed out of the house, but I still wanted to write. Although I'm kind of hungry. I'll write for half an hour and then stop somewhere on the way home. I thought about Starbucks or Panera because they are also here or there's this other place here called Mama Fu's, OMG, I'm not supposed to have it because my doctor says I eat too much pasta but I haven't eaten it in like 4 months so I think I've done good. Sorry I'm probably making you hungry. Ok on with the story.**

One month later

Hermione woke up to the bright sun coming through her window. It was a Saturday and she was kind of excited for it. She needed some down time. Over the last month she had been studying hard. She had spent more time with Lance and she was really starting to like him. Blaise and Theo had started saying hello to her when she came to breakfast in the morning and if they saw her in the halls. Of course none of the Slytherin girls had talked to her yet. She had decided to ask Lance for help. She never thought she would ask for him to help her become friends with them, but she really wanted her America vacation to be good. Her mom and dad had gone to Florida and talked with her uncle about the situation. Jenny was excited to have things paid for. She'd been saving and saving and if Hermione's real father wanted to pay for food and places to stay she was happy. It meant that she had more spending money.

Today was the day that Lance was going to help her though. He was going to have Draco have them all over and then invite her to join their little party. She could hear them all through the door.

She got up and changed into a plain pink V-neck shirt with a white cami underneath and a pair of black yoga pants. She threw her hair into a messy bun and thought she looked good. It was just a casual Saturday outfit and looked nice without making her look like she was trying too hard.

She walked out her door and found them all around the fire. Draco was sitting in one of the chairs with Daphne Greengrass on the arm of it. Blaise was on the couch next to him with Pansy by his side. Next to Pansy was Theo with Astoria Greengrass on his lap and lastly Lance was on the love seat by himself. They seemed to all be having fun laughing.

"Hey Mia." Lance smiled at her. She walked over to the group of Slytherins. Theo and Blaise greeted her and the girls seemed to not be happy.

"Hey." She smiled back at him.

"Mia come sit with me, I don't think the others will mind. Right guys?" He looked Blaise and Theo straight in the eyes. They quickly piped up no's but she felt glares from Astoria and Pansy. Daphne seemed not to care. In fact she kind of looked like she was checking her out.

Hermione sat down next to Lance and Pansy decided to say something. "So now that we have an even number of people, why don't we play a game? You up for it Granger."

"I'm up for anything you are."

"Ok fine then." Pansy conjured up a bottle of Fire Whiskey. Daphne smirked.

"The game is a mix of I've never and truth or dare. You say something you've never done and then to pick the next person to go you ask them truth or dare. Slytherin party game." Daphne got up and grabbed the bottle and poured everyone a shot. "Draco why don't you go first?"

"Ok well start easy. I've never kissed a guy." All the girls took a shot. None of the guys touch their glasses. "Ok Astoria, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Theo actually. My first year. Ok now my turn, I've never gotten a tattoo." Draco, Hermione, Pansy, and Daphne all took shots. "Really Granger? Ok then Granger, Truth or Dare."

"Dare." She wasn't looking forward to showing anyone her tattoo. In fact Victor Krum was the only one who had ever seen it. She didn't notice the little glances that Astoria gave her sister.

"I dare you to kiss Daphne." She smirked and Lance looked a little jealous. Hermione hadn't kissed him yet. He saw her shrug. She knew that she needed to keep up if she wanted to go to Florida. She got up and walked over to Daphne. She smiled and leaned in and kissed Daphne. She wasn't surprised when Daphne ran her tongue along her bottom lip asking for an entry. To Daphne's and everyone else's shock she let her in. Their tongues wrestled for a minute or two. When Daphne pulled away she let out a small wow. "Told you I can keep up." She walked back over and sat on the couch with Lance.

"My turn right? I've never been tied to a bed." Hermione smiled. She had never been tied to a bed but she secretly always wanted to. Pansy and Astoria took shots. "Daphne truth or dare."

"Truth."

"How much did you really enjoy that kiss because it seemed like a lot."

"Oh it was amazing. Any guy who gets to kiss you is insanely lucky. If you weren't straight I'd take you for myself." She smirked at Hermione. "My turn, I've never had sex with a guy." Every girl except for her took a shot. "Wow Hermione you're not a virgin?"

"Nope." She smiled at Daphne. Maybe she would take Daphne to Florida with her. Jenny would certainly like her.

"Ok Pansy Truth or Dare."

"Truth." Daphne laughed .

"How good is Draco in bed?"

"Very good. I forgot that none of you have been with him, I mean I know it's out of respect for me but still."

"Oh yeah that's the exact reason why I haven't been with him." Daphne chuckled at her own comment.

"Ok my turn. I've never had a crush on a Gryffindor." Everyone except for her took a shot, even Draco. "Draco who have you crushed on?"

"I'm not answering that because I'll be in the dog house if I do. You're scary when you're pmsing Pans." Everyone laughed because everyone knew it was true.

"I think for most of the guys in this room it's probably little miss ex-Gryffindor Princess herself, especially after seeing you walk around in form fitting clothes. That one day you wore shorts, I thought I was going to die." Blaise cluckled and all the boys with the exception of Draco nodded.

"Oh Hermione actually owns shorts. Please let me see." Daphne smiled. "Draco I might need to borrow your room if she does." Everyone laughed.

"So I'm guessing that you're into girls."

"Yes very. I'm just not out to the world because of my parents and the perfect pureblood society we live in and now that you live in." She bit her bottom lip.

"That's ok my cousin is too. She lives in Florida and is a witch too, but she's actually a Muggleborn, unless my family is hiding more secrets from me. And yeah my father is now expecting a lot of things of me now. It's like an immediate pureblood immersion or something. It's definitely a lot different than my old life."

"Lucky Florida, so warm lots of short shorts and bikinis." Daphne looked like she could die happy at just the thought.

"Daphne stop it you're making all of us wanna go." Blaise threw a throw pillow at her.

"Actually I'm going in November. Apparently the weekend after Thanksgiving is when there are like crazy sales. We're going to go shopping. My father made a deal with me that if I bring a girl from Slytherin, he'll pay for everything, food, hotel, anything I want, and gas for Jenny's SUV. Which Jenny likes because she was going to pay for everything before."

"Why does it have to be a girl? I'll gladly go with you to Florida." Blaise beamed his winning smile.

"For the exact reason you think Blaise. No father wants a boy going on vacation with his daughter." Daphne snickered at him. "I'll gladly go. How crazy are these sales?"

"Jennifer got a pair of Christian Louboutins for $50 one year."

"That is crazy. Those are like $1,000 shoes." Astoria was getting excited now.

"Who needs $1,000 shoes?" Theo looked very confused.

"Girls, when they are the most gorgeous shoes ever." Astoria smile was from ear to ear.

"Astoria, it's a pair of shoes." Draco obviously didn't understand it either.

"We don't expect you to understand Draco." Daphne smiled at him.

"So you two wanna go?"

"Of course we do. Pansy you should come too." Astoria smiled over at her.

"No and I think it's despicable that you two are going to Florida to be with some mudblood cousin of the ex-mudblood." She stormed out of the Heads Common Room.

"Don't worry about her Mia, she's pmsing." Lance smiled at Hermione.

**Ok next chapter up soon. Trying to relax tonight so it probably won't be started tonight. I had a very emotional roller coaster of a day. Down then up then down down down down down. Long story short, not enough sleep, anniversary present, family drama, family drama, family drama, family drama, and got lost. Like I said long day. Enjoy though. **

**Review Please.**


	9. Shopping Shopping and More Shopping

**I feel like this chapter is taking me forever to write. It's mostly because all of my ideas are after this trip so I'm making this a short chapter so I can get over it.**

November 19th

Hermione smiled at her packed suitcase. Over the last month she had really become good friends with both the Greengrass sisters, Daphne especially. She couldn't be happier that they were going with her to Florida.

Pansy had pretty much alienated herself from her normal group of friends. She started hanging out with Tracey Davis, Crabb, and Goyle.

Hermione grabbed her suitcase and headed out to the Common Room. They were supposed to Floo to the Ministry and then fly to Tampa International Airport.

"So I can invite Blaise, Lance, and Theo over to go through your panty drawer while you're gone right?" Draco chuckled, that's another thing that had happened over the last month, Hermione and Draco had actually made it to the point where they weren't terrorizing each other. She didn't think they were going to be friends any time soon though.

"Haha so funny Draco. I cleaned out all the important things I don't want you in. Besides Lance wouldn't do that to me. Astoria and Daphne should be here shortly."

"You know Daphne has a crush on you."

"Yeah right. Stop trying to be silly."

"No I'm serious. After that kiss she wanted more, you could tell it in her eyes. You must have been one hell of a kisser."

Before Hermione could say anything back Astoria and Daphne came running into the Common Room. Daphne of course being the first to speak. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep let's head to the Headmaster Dumbledore's office. No parties Draco and stay out of my room."

The plane ride was long, but fun because Daphne and Astoria were there. They seemed to make it a little bit more enjoyable. Hermione didn't have to sit next to someone she didn't know and she could actually talk to someone instead of drowning herself in her iPod. It was nice to have actual girl friends. They mostly talked about Hermione and Lance but they had other subjects too.

The week went by pretty quickly. Hermione bought a lot of shoes and new clothes. Daphne and Astoria spent more money than Hermione could fathom. Hermione was impressed by how accepting they were of muggle American traditions. They had had Thanksgiving dinner with her cousin and other Florida family members. Astoria got especially excited that the Black Friday sales were even in the magical world. That was something that Hermione didn't know and she went nuts in their magical book store.

It really seemed that they all became good friends even with Jennifer. She was a muggleborn witch but it seemed that when it came to shopping that didn't matter. It was nice to see the pureblood prejudice fall down.

Even though Hermione loved her mini vacation she was excited to go back to school. Oddly she was missing the Slytherin guys in her common room staring at her and she really missed Lance.

All three girls fell asleep on the plane right back. Before they knew it they were back in London and met with Hermione's father at the airport.

"Welcome back girls did you have fun?"

"Yes we did, but I'm excited to get back to Hogwarts. I missed my room and my common room."

"Mia you're nuts. If I could shop for the rest of my life I would be happy." Daphne giggled a little.

"Well I'll take you to the Ministry so that you can get back to school then. " Antonin smiled. He seemed to like having a daughter and he looked happy that she was making Slytherin friends. "How are you and Lance Mia?"

"Oh, we're good just friends so far."

"Oh well I hope that your relationship grows from there."

Before she could say anything they were at the Ministry and checking in to get flooed to Hogwarts. Hermione bid her father good bye and went on her way. They weren't quite to the hugging phase of their father daughter relationship so he just said good bye to her.

**Ok I know it's short but would you rather keep waiting while I sit her and try to figure out more than this or would you like Hermione and Lance to finally kiss and Daphne and Hermione to get a little bit closer?**


	10. Winter Days and Drunken Nights

Hermione woke up the next morning back in her bed. She was glad to be home. Thankfully it was a Sunday so she didn't have to go to classes. She got up and headed down to the common room for breakfast. She grabbed a bowl of cereal and grabbed a seat on the couch.

Draco came down not to long after her. "Well you look tanner."

"That's what Florida will do to you."

"I like it; I'm guessing you had fun. Lance has missed you." He went to the kitchen and grabbed himself some breakfast.

"Yeah he left flowers in my room. Do you know if he's going to come to the common room today?"

"Yeah I'm sure he'll stop by." He sat down across from her. "Hey Mia, what do you think of Lance?"

"I like him, why do you ask?"

"No reason." While she was gone he realized he missed her. He Draco Malfoy missed book worm Hermione Jean Granger. He didn't quite understand this friendship they had formed and he couldn't understand why he missed her. "So how were the girl on girl pillow fights?"

"There were none. When you shop that much you are so tired that you just pass out. No energy for pillow fights." She gave a very Slytherin smirk which surprised him a little.

"Mia you're killing me." He chuckled a little.

"How was my underwear drawer?"

"Empty, it wasn't as fun as I thought it would be." Hermione giggled and made Malfoy smiled. There was a small knock that the port hole. "I'll get it." Draco set his breakfast down on the coffee table and went to open the port hole. "Well speak of the devil, Lance we were just talking about you."

"Hopefully all good, hey Mia. Wanna go for a walk by the lake?" Lance smiled at her.

"Sure let me go get dressed. I'll be right back." She headed to her bedroom and quickly got dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans with plain sneakers. She let her hair fall down around her shoulders. Thankfully her hair looked nice down. She loved the way it fell in ringlets. "Ok ready."

They had been walking and talking for a little bit now and were on the outskirts of the forest now. "Hey Mia?" He stopped.

"Yeah." She stopped and looked up at him. He then did something she wasn't sure he would do. He kissed her. It was a sweet kiss but there was something wrong. She couldn't feel any chemistry. She couldn't feel that feeling you get in the first kiss. He pulled way and they both didn't have that smiled. "Um Lance, I…"

"I didn't feel it either, don't worry. So friends?"

"Yes." She smiled and gave him a hug.

Later that night Daphne was in Hermione's room.

"So he kissed you." Daphne took a sip of firewhiskey and handed the bottle to her best friend.

"Yeah and there were no sparks. We both felt it. We're just better friends." Hermione took a sip of firewhiskey. "You know if we drink too much more we'll be really drunk."

"Yeah well we could always share the bottle with the boys in the common room."

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" She took another sip and handed the bottle to Daphne.

"Well maybe you could get Draco drunk enough to give you some action." She started laughing.

"Ew no I'd rather sleep with Ron and trust me that was an experience."

"Oh come on Mia, you can't deny he's good looking. Hell I'm into girls and I think he's hot."

"Yeah well maybe if we get you drunk enough you'll sleep with him." Hermione laughed. Daphne joined her laughter.

"You have got to be kidding me, Mia. I would never do that." It didn't take long for the moment to change. Hermione realize she was very close to Daphne.

"I'm really drunk." Hermione whispered.

"That's ok so am I." Daphne went in for the kill. She kissed Hermione hard and passionately. What surprised Daphne was that she kissed back. Hermione leaned backwards on the bed and let Daphne crawl on top of her. She slowly moved down her neck. Nipping and nibbling lightly. Hermione let out a small moan which pleased Daphne. Daphne came back up and kissed Hermione.

Meanwhile in the Common Room

"Hey Lance what happened with Mia today?" Blaise looked over to his friend.

"Actually nothing. We kissed but there were no sparks."

"You've got to be kidding me. She's like the hottest girl in Slytherin and you couldn't get some kind of spark?" Blaise stared at him in amazement.

"Nothing at all. I'm not going to force something that's not there. Is anyone else hungry?"

"Yeah I'll go ask Mia and Daphne if they want anything." Draco got up and went and opened Hermione's door. There he found Daphne on top of a shirtless Hermione. When Hermione realized the door was open she jumped and pushed Daphne off of her. For that second she sobered up. "I'll come back." He shut the door.

"Ouch." Daphne muttered when she hit the floor. "Jeeze Mia."

"Oh sorry I just I don't think we should do this."

"Yeah I can tell. It was fun while it lasted though." Daphne chuckled though. "You have a crush on Malfoy though."

"I do not." She put her shirt back on.

"So you think you would have freaked like that if Lance came in the door? I think not."

"Whatever you say, Mia." She chuckled. "Wanna share that bottle with the boys now then?"

"Yeah that'd be good."


	11. Kiss or Tell

**In this chapter you'll read the scene that actually played out in the dream I had that made me write this story. **

Hermione and Daphne staggered out to the common room. Daphne plopped down on the couch with Theo and Lance while Hermione went for the couch with Blaise. Draco seemed to always be in the armchair by himself.

"We brought you guys some firewhiskey." Daphne put the bottle onto the coffee table.

"Is that why I found you two in a compromising position?" Draco chuckled at the mostly empty bottle.

"Yep that would be why." Hermione was the first to speak up on what Draco had walked in on.

"Wait what compromising position and why wasn't I invited?" Blaise looked somewhat offended.

"Daphne and I are a little drunk and we finished what we started in the Slytherin game a couple months ago. Sorry Blaise it just sort of happened. Next time I decide to get drunk with Daphne I'll owl you before we go at it." Mia smiled at the boy she was sharing the couch with.

"Yeah well the way you threw me to the floor leads me to think it's not happening again. Lance you really are missing out. Mia's a great kisser, drunk and not."

"I'd like to experience that." Blaise chuckled.

"Well then I have a game for everyone, but Astoria should be here. No fun without all of the group."

"I'll go get her." Theo ran for the porthole.

"Yeah they aren't coming back." Draco chuckled knowing what happened when Astoria and Theo were alone. "So what's the game Mia?"

"Kiss or Tell, someone asks you a question and you answer it with the complete truth or you have to kiss that person. If you kiss them that could mean a couple of things, the truth would hurt, the truth is something that would get them in trouble, you just don't want to reveal the answer, or you really want to kiss the person. Oh and you can only dodge the same person's question twice. It stops someone from getting to kiss happy with a certain person. So, everyone up for it?"

"You know I'm there. Any excuse to kiss you or see you kiss Daphne." Blaise smiled. "I'll go first. Hermione, who was your first?"

"Victor Krum, just before my 5th year started." She smiled. "Daphne, what do you think of Jenny?"

"You know I might just contact her. Do you think she could come visit Hogwarts? And if so can I borrow your room?"

"You can borrow mine if you let me film it." Draco let out a chuckle.

"I don't know I'll have to see. I'd love for her to come here I just have to work on Dumbledore and Dad."

"Cool, Lance who is the Gryffindor you had a crush on?" Daphne looked at Lance.

"Well it used to be Mia but there was nothing there, but I have to say that Ginny Weasley is pretty bit she's all wrapped up in Potter to even notice anything else. Blaise I'm asking you an easy one cuz I don't wanna kiss you. What's your favorite school subject?"

"Aw but I wanna kiss you." He started making kissy faces at Lance and everyone laughed. "I'm just kidding, Astronomy. Mia, let us see your tattoo."

"Kiss, you guys are not seeing it. I think if Daphne and I would have gotten farther she or Draco would have seen it but thankful the way I was laying you couldn't."

"Please make it good Granger." Hermione giggled.

"Ok but only because I'm pretty drunk." She grabbed all of her brown hair and pulled in to one side. She straddled him and kissed him passionately. When finished she plopped down next to him. "Man I need to stop drinking. Draco, who is the Gryffindor that you have a crush on?"

"I'd rather take the kiss than reveal that." Draco took a sip of firewhiskey. Hermione shrugged and got up. She sat down on Draco's lap and kissed him lightly to start. It slowly got more passionate. Hermione was the first to pull away.

"Well now that I've kissed all of you today I think it's time I go to bed." Hermione got up and headed for her room. "Good night everyone."

*.*.*.*.*.*

Hermione got up the next morning bright and early. She forgot to close the blinds and now the sun was right in her eyes. Her head felt like she was run over by a truck. She hated hangovers. She got dressed rather quickly. She hated Monday mornings. She headed down to the Great Hall and soon realized she was the first on up. She rested her head on the table wishing the pain would go away.

"Morning Mia." Lance said as he plopped down next to her. She quickly groaned. "Oh sorry you must have a hangover. Eat something we have a long day of classes ahead of us." She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

It wasn't very long before the other Slytherins arrived. Daphne looking about the same way as Hermione. Breakfast was long and painful, but thankfully Daphne handed her the miracle Advil she had in her purse. "It'll take affect about half with through first class but at least it will do the trick."

"You're beautiful Daphne, simply glowing." Hermione whispered to her best friend. She quickly took the Advil and was ready for class.

"Ok Mia let's get going. I'll give you a ride to class." Lance got up and bent his knees slightly so that Hermione could jump on. She got up and jumped on, slowly followed by other Slytherins.

"Hey Drake that was some kiss last night wasn't it." Blaise looked over at his friend.

"Yeah it was."

"So equal competition for little Miss Mia?"

"Not much of a competition when I always come on top."

"That's what you think." Blaise chuckled at his friend.


	12. The Aftermath

It was a couple days after the Kiss and Tell game and Hermione was leisurely laying on one of the couches in the common room reading a book. She had an open class in between her other classes. Draco also had this open spot and was doing some homework that wasn't due for a while.

Draco was amazed to find himself unable to work. He couldn't work with her sitting on the couch. He had to admit he was starting to think she was beautiful. He thought about her in the short shorts she had on a couple weeks ago and at the thought he could feel himself grow. He groaned lightly. How did she do this to him?

The angles of her face just looked so perfect lying on the couch as she read. The way she licked her lips when she was concentrating made him want to more about what she was reading. "Hey Mia?"

"Yeah" She looked up at him.

"What are you reading?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts book. Why?"

"You just look so…" He paused for a minute for find a word that wasn't beautiful. "concentrated."

"Oh ok." She was thinking he was going to say something else. It was almost time to go back home for the holidays and she was starting to feel something for him. She knew she was probably going to see him over the break but she knew she wouldn't Christmas day. She wished more than anything that she could talk to Ginny about this. She was so confused. She needed Daphne. She got up and headed for her room.

"Where are you going?" Draco noticed immediately when she got up and he noticed a slight smile on her face when he asked her.

"To owl Daphne. Just girl stuff." She headed off to her room.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

That night Daphne and Astoria was sitting on Hermione's bed as she was getting changed for bed.

"So why was it at the up most importance that we were here tonight?" Astoria looked slightly annoyed.

"Let me guess, you had a," at this point Hermione used air quotes, "study date, with Theo." Daphne and Hermione both knew that studying between them meant heavy, rough fraternization. Astoria blushed.

Hermione walked over to them and sat down. "I have a boy problem."

"Blaise or Draco." Daphne smiled at her best friend. Hermione blushed.

"Oh it's Draco. It has to be. I mean Blaise looks at you but not the way Draco does. Blaise has lust but Draco has passion in those eyes of his. Sometimes he looks like he wants to throw you down and do you on the table in the Great Hall."

Hermione looked astonished. "Now that can't be true." She blushed. The thought of Draco wanting her that much made her want to know more. She actually could feel her want for him grow a little.

"Oh but Mia it is. He wants you and I can see you want him too. Look, take it one day at a time. Winter break is coming and you'll see all of us then. Let him come to you. Trust me he will Mia." Daphne smiled at Hermione. It was more than just a smile though it was a Slytherin smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes.

The next day was thankfully a Saturday and they only had another week before they got to go home. Hermione wasn't exactly looking forward to this. She wasn't really sure want to expect when she was supposed to go to her fathers. She agreed to spend everything but Christmas day with him, but what was she to do in a death eater's house. She was sitting on the couch in her sweat pants and tank top when Draco walked out of his room in nothing but a pair of grey sweat pants. Hermione almost dropped the spoon she was using to eat cereal.

His chest and abs were amazing. Very chizzled but still lean. She almost didn't hear him when he said good morning because she was staring at him.

"Um good morning." Thankfully he didn't notice her staring. Before they could say anything else there was a banging at the door. It didn't stop. Hermione looked at Draco weirdly and he shrugged. He opened the door. Hermione couldn't see who it was but she could definitively hear crying.

Draco moved aside. Hermione put her bowl on the coffee table and ran to the door. Ginny was crying her eyes out at her door. She didn't care what her father thought right now. "Come on Gin lets go to my room." She guided Ginny to her room and as soon as she closed the door Ginny jumped into Hermione's arms.

"Harry dumped me." Hermione could barely hear Ginny through her tears. Hermione sighed and led Ginny to the bed.

"Well then we are going to need reinforcements and firewhiskey." She owled Daphne, Astoria, and Lance "Stay here, I'll be right back."

She went to the common room to find Draco sitting on the couch. "Hey um I know we have had our differences over the years but could you do me a couple favors?"

"Depends on what they are." He didn't look up from his breakfast.

"Don't tell my dad or yours?"

"I can do that one. Next."

"Let Daphne, Astoria, and Lance in and send them to my room."

"Agreed next?"

"Let me borrow a bottle of firewhiskey?"

"You drinking?"

"No."

"Then yes. If you were going to say yes I was going to ask if I could film." He smirked.

"You're insufferable. Thanks though." She smiled at him. She went to the kitchen and got a buffet of food, using her wand to float it behind her. Draco came out of his room and handed her the bottle.

"Good luck." She thanked him once again.

It hadn't taken much to get Ginny to stop crying enough to explain what happened. Astoria, Daphne, and Lance arrive just in time.

"He says there is someone else."

"Did he say who?" Daphne felt really bad. No one liked getting dumped, gay or straight.

"No but he's been eyeing Romilda Vane."

"The 5th year that tried to slip him a love potion last year?" Hermione ate some of her eggs that she brought in from the kitchen.

"Yeah."

"Well coming from a guy you are much prettier than her. Maybe she slipped him another love potion?"

"No I think it's real this time. He's always had a thing for dark haired girls. I mean look at the other girls he's dated all dark haired. Cho and Parvati, both dark haired." Ginny said wiping her eyes and taking the bottle of firewhiskey from Astoria

"Well I'm with Lance on this one. You're so much hotter than her." Daphne popped a grape into her mouth.

"Guys are jerks. Even Theo is being a pain lately." Astoria shrugged her shoulders.

"Another reason I'm gay." Daphne giggled and Ginny joined her.

Hermione gave a secret smirk to Lance. It was just a couple days ago that he said he though Ginny was pretty.

"You know I never thought I could actually feel better around Slytherins. This house rivalry sucks." Ginny smiled at them.

"Well my dad is the one that told me I can't see you guys. Thankfully Draco is keeping this one in the safe." Hermione smiled just at the thought of Draco.

"Oh so he's Draco now, no more Malfoy?" Ginny smiled at her friend.

"Oh yes, it's Draco and to Draco she's Mia. I don't know if you've been watching us but have you seen the way he looks at her?" Daphne giggled.

"I've seen her look at her alright. I could only wish a guy looked at me like that." Ginny giggled and Lance blushed slightly. This didn't go unnoticed by all the girls.

"How about Daphne, Astoria , and I go get more food?"

"Oh I'll come with you. " Ginny went to go get up, but Hermione stopped her.

"No no you two stay here. We're only going out in the common room."

"Ok." Daphne, Astoria, and Hermione left and waited until they got to the kitchen before they started to giggle.

"There might not have been a spark between you and Lance, but there is definitely a spark between them." Daphne smiled as she grabbed a bottle of pumpkin juice out of the fridge.

"Oh yeah." Astoria smiled.

**Ok I'm going to stop it there. Sorry for the slacking, but I've been having way too many ideas in my head. I've been having to write them down on paper. I have a notebook specifically for it. Don't forget to review.**


	13. Start of Christmas Break

Over the next week Ginny and Lance were seen together more and more. Ron looked very mad about the entire situation. Ginny seemed to care less what her brother and Harry thought.

Now it was time to go home or well to her father's home. She wasn't sure what this was going to be like, but she was hoping that she would see Draco. Daphne said to wait for Draco to come her and that was exactly what she was doing, waiting.

Hermione had all of her stuff packed for vacation. She shrunk trunk down to pocket size and slipped it into her purse. It was too heavy to actually carry it. She walked out into the common room and wasn't surprised to see almost all of the 7th year Slytherins in the common room. Strangely Astoria didn't have Theo's arm draped over her shoulders. Lance was the only one missing from the group.

"Where's Lance?" Hermione had a feeling she knew the answer, but figured she'd ask anyways. "Well I'm pretty sure I saw a shadow of him and Ginny in a very dark corner by the Great Hall. One shadow is the key word." Daphne chuckled.

"Hey Mia did you need any help with your stuff?" Blaise was more than happy to help her. "No I'm ok I shrunk my things to fit in my purse. I couldn't even lift it before I did that." She gave Blaise a smile. "So should we head to the train and possibly make sure that Ginny and Lance even make it to the train?" "Sounds good to me, all except for the Ginny Lance thing. They aren't children Mia they can make it to the train themselves." Draco rolled his eyes at her. Hermione rolled her eyes back at him. "Fine the girls and I will make sure that they make it to the train. You just get us a seat." Hermione walked over to Daphne and Astoria and grabbed their arms to pull them with her.

It didn't take long for them to find Lance and Ginny. They were making out and still in the same spot as Daphne had seen them.

On the train, Hermione got more and more nervous about meeting up with her dad. What was she supposed to do in a death eater's house? Also when was Draco going to make a move? Finally after almost an entire train ride of Hermione tapping her foot Draco commented on it. "Mia what is wrong with you today? You've been tapping your foot for an hour or so now."

"Sorry just a little nervous; I have to spend most of my break with my father and I just don't know what I'm in for. I mean I've been raised a muggleborn and now I'm going to be in the household of a death eater for 2 weeks. What am I supposed to do? I mean at my parent's house I know where the park is, I know where all the good restaurants are, and I know what there is to do."

"Well seeing as most of us live by you I'm sure there is going to be more than enough to do." Draco tried to reassure her. "Yeah Mia we're all just a floo away and you know if you have one of those lonely nights where you need someone to come and hold you, I'll stop whatever I'm doing to be there." Blaise put on his best Slytherin smirk and swiftly got a smack in the back of the head by Daphne. "Blaise if she really does get lonely she'll probably call me and Astoria." Daphne laughed. Even though this made Hermione feel a little bit better she still didn't know what to expect.

It was about another twenty minutes before they arrived at Kings Cross. When Hermione and the rest of the Slytherins got off the train their parents were all standing together chatting. Hermione took a deep breath before walking over to her father.

"Mia! Welcome back sweetie." Antonin gave her a smile. "Are you ready to go see where you will be staying?"

"Yeah I guess I am." She gave the best smile she knew how. As Antonin led her to the apparition point, Hermione looked behind her do see if she could get one last glance at Draco or even Lance for that matter, just something to make her feel a little bit more comfortable. She finally found Draco in the crowd and he gave her a huge reassuring smile. It made her feel so comfortable, like she could live for the rest of her life if he just smiled at her like that every day.

Antonin's house was better than she expected. It was a normal mansion, well as normal as a mansion could be, but it was a lot more normal than she thought it was going to be. She didn't think there would be cages of muggleborns in the living room, but she did think it would be a lot darker than it actually was. As Antonin gave her a tour of the house he explained in great detail which rooms she was not supposed to go into and why. Most of them were rooms that had dangerous relics in them.

The last thing he showed her was her room. It was large, almost as big as her entire common room at school. It really made her think, _are all pureblood children's rooms this big? _It was so big that she had her own Christmas tree in her room. "Your mom said that your favorite thing about Christmas was the trees. She said that you set up your own little Christmas tree in your room the first day you come home from school every year. I figured you could have your friends over to help you decorate it." Hermione couldn't control her emotions after he said that and she spun around and hugged him. It was so fatherly of him to take the time to get her a tree and plan this out. She could feel he wasn't ready for this moment, but he quickly relaxed. After a minute or two she let go of him. "So dinner is in a couple of hours. You can do whatever until then." He went to leave before he turned back around to say something, but decided to not say anything at all.

Hermione owled her friends, but didn't get too many responses right away. She didn't care she knew they were probably getting settled in. The two people that she did get responses from were two of the people that made her the happiest to get. Blaise told her that all she had to do was say the word and he'd be over in seconds to help her with anything she wanted; with many sexual innuendos might she add. Draco told her that if she told him a day and a time he would be there. He also told her that he was going to be really happy to see her again. Hermione owled them both back asking if tomorrow night was ok and not to eat. She also asked Draco to come a little bit earlier so he could help her with getting the food.

Dinner was quick and very quiet. Dinner was served by house elves, but Hermione was very happy to see that instead of dirty pillowcases they were wearing nicely colored silk pillowcases. It wasn't exactly giving them clothes, but at least they looked decent.

The rest of the night went by slowly. She got confirmations from all of her friends that tomorrow worked for them. Draco agreed to come early and for the rest of the night Hermione couldn't stop smiling. She went to bed feeling very excited about the next day.

Hermione woke up early like she usually did. When she got down to the kitchens one of the house elves, Nikki, informed her that her father had just woken and requested that she waited to eat breakfast with him. Before Hermione could explain to the elf that she was planning on taking some toast to her room, Antonin walked through the door.

"Ah good Mia you are awake. What would you like for breakfast?" Antonin seemed very well rested and very glad she was there. "Well actually I usually just eat toast for breakfast. I'm not a big breakfast person. Most of the time, I only eat big breakfasts on holidays and birthdays." She was hoping that this comment wouldn't make him feel bad. "Oh now that's rubbish, your mom lets you eat just toast for breakfast? I demand that you eat some sort of protein. How else will you have the energy to decorate your tree with your friends? Now what would you like the house elves to make for dinner for you and your friends?" He passed her some scrambled eggs and she guessed a little bit of eggs wouldn't hurt her. "Actually I was going to get Chinese take-out." He gave her a very weird look. "Chinese take-out? Why would you go out and get Chinese when the house elves can simply make it for you?" "Well it's more of an experience thing. I'm sure the house elves can make great Chinese, but there is something to be said about the greasy goodness of muggle take-out. Plus you wouldn't be able to get the fortune cookies which are mandatory for eating Chinese." Antonin seemed to sigh. "Fine, the credit card I gave you is still active use that, but I don't want you going by yourself so have someone come over early to help you." "Already covered, Draco is coming over early. I figured that I would need an extra set of arms to help me carry all the food and he was the first to respond to my owl."

Hermione soon heard a small whimper come from beside her. "Misses Mia does not want us elves to make dinner?" Hermione's heart melted when she saw the tears start to form in Nikki's eyes. "Misses Mia does not want us?" Hermione quickly got up from her seat and bent down to Nikki's level. "Oh no I want you to do a very special job for me and that is to make desserts. I want you and all the other elves to make lots and lots of sweets, like Gingerbread Men, Cookies, Peppermint Brownies, Cupcakes, and any other sweets you can think of. How does that sound?" Nikki smiled with pure joy that only a house elf could have. "Of course misses right away." Hermione got back up and sat back down with father.

"You know Mia, I think I'm glad that you grew up with your mother. I'm very proud of the woman you have become." He was actually smiling at her and she smiled back at him. "Thank you. I really appreciate that. I'm going to go get ready. I still need to finish putting my stuff away before Draco shows up." With that she headed off to her room.

"Hey Nikki, clear these plates please and then head over to the Malfoy Manner and set me up a dinner for tonight with Lucius there. You can make sure Mia and her friends don't get into too much trouble right?" Nikki nodded and left the room with a pop.

Draco arrived right on time and was swiftly pulled out the front door. "Mia, where are you taking me?" Hermione giggled at him. "We are going to get the food. It doesn't really matter where now does it?" "Of course it does. Besides why are we going out for food? Shouldn't the house elves be cooking?" Hermione laughed again. "No we are going to get Chinese take-out."

The closest town was just down the hill from Antonin's house. Who knew that a bunch of Death Eaters would live so close to a muggle town? "What the heck is Chinese take-out? Are you feeding us some weird muggle food?" Hermione chuckled at him. "It's not weird. You're been silly Draco."

They finally got to the take-out place and Draco was shocked with the amount of food she was ordering. She ordered a bunch of things he had never heard of, sweet and sour chicken, beef and broccoli, teriyaki beef, beef lo mien, egg rolls, and fried rice. She ordered white rice too, but Draco knew what rice was so that was safe. After Hermione had ordered for an army, they waited outside for their food. Hermione walked out into snow covered field next to the Chinese restaurant. She fell back into the snow and made a snow angel. "Mia what are you doing?" She lifted the top half of her body off the ground to sit up.

"Of come on Draco. You're telling me that you have never made a snow angel?" "I have, I just haven't made one in years. They're for kids." She laughed. "So I'm guessing you haven't had a snow ball fight in that long too." He turned around and headed to go back to the Chinese restaurant. She quickly made a snow ball and threw it at him. It hit him square in the back. He turned around. "Really Mia?" Hermione smiled and stuck her tongue out at him as she got up. "Got a problem with it come get me." She giggled again and when he started for her she took off. He chased her for a little bit and finally pinned her to the ground. "Mia you are in trouble." She giggled at him. "Oh yeah what are you going to do?"

For a moment they both grew quiet. They starred deeply into each other's eyes. Finally, after what felt like a life time to Hermione, Draco kissed her. It was so prefect that she couldn't even put it into words. The world seemed to stop. When they finally pulled apart, Hermione felt her breath come back. "Um we should probably get the food." "Yeah."

**I now it took forever but it's over 2,000 words and two very big moments in this chapter. It'll probably be late next week before I can update again it's kind of an exam weekend and I've been pushing my homework off to right this chapter. I have like 7 stats tests, a stats final, 4 world religions tests, 3 discussion posts, and a term paper all due by Sunday. Then 8 astronomy homework assignments, 3 astronomy tests, and an astronomy final all due by Tuesday. Yeah I know that's really bad, but that's college for you. Plus add my fiancés work Christmas party tomorrow night, which I have get ready for, and then Christmas decorating at my dad's on Sunday. I also know that Friday I have to be an elf for my Step mom's preschool. Oh and I'm getting 3 fillings done Thursday. So next Saturday is most likely when I can start updating more. I have a month before I go back where I will have techniquely 2 classes for the first month then 3 classes until May. I don't plan on taking summer classes like last year. I am going to try for an internship, but if I don't get in I'm just going to do some community service work with a local dog rescue group and keep my house clean. If you are wondering what happened to my job I was laid off, which is the long story short. This hasn't been a great year for my family so hopefully next year will be good.**


	14. Everyone Arrives

So, I'm finally updating. I know I know it's been forever, but it's been a pretty bad two years. I lost my job in August of 2011, I've had four family dogs die, I lost my federal funding, I'm very much broke, I still don't have a job, and on top of everything my future father-in-law has cancer. My grandma has been my rock and I'm very glad I have her. I've been really sad the past two years and you know when you're sad and just keep feeling like everything is wrong you just don't want to write, especially because I've had a bunch of courses at school that have just been writing. Like today, I have 10 minutes to get down three floors and like half a mile and I tripped over my own feet. My knees are both nice and bruised and gotta love chivalry because none of the guys that I fell in front of even asked me if I was ok. Gotta love men. At least the fiancé asked if I was ok when I texted him. Then I have lost my Panda Express gift card. Which is not good because it was my lunch money for a couple of weeks. It has to be in my car I know it I just can't find it. I know it's 100% first world problems but you know they are real problems and I really don't want to hear flame reviews about dying kids in Africa. Sorry for the rant like I said long day.

As for my stories, Immediate Pureblood Immersion is going to continue. It's my baby and I still have tons of ideas for it. For example, does anyone want to meet Jenna's family? And how about a fight with Pansy at the Malfoy Christmas party? I'm excited. I would say if you are going to thank anyone for me update thank grandma for getting me an iPad mini for Christmas because without it I wouldn't be updating. It's just so easy to write in between class, at the doctors, pretty much where ever, whenever. It will get even faster when my keyboard comes in so I can type faster. If you are a fan of my other stories I want to say this, I'm not sure what's going on with Malfoy and Who! I'm know I'm updating There's a Blue Moon on the Rise. After this chapter is up and I update that I will try to write a chapter. If everything flows ok it will continue but I know the last I left it I didn't really have a muse for it. If not then I will go from there. I do feel bad about it but if you are a writer you will understand. I guess the only thing I can say now is on with the show. Please enjoy.

The walk back to the mansion was quiet. Neither other them knew what to say. Hermione knew that she liked the kiss and definitely wanted more, but what were they? How had they gone from hating each other so much to wanting to kiss. When had the line of liking each other even been crossed? She really needed her friends tonight.

It was getting seriously cold out and Hermione wanted up the hill as fast as possible. She didn't stop even if Draco was staring holes in her back waiting for her to say something. When they walked in the front door Hermione smiled at Nikki who was already waiting for them with another elf. "Master Malfoy, Jaxson will take that." Draco handed the elf the box. "Misses Mia all of the goodies are on a table in your room waiting for you. We also made you peppermint hot chocolate. We hope you like them." The little elf beamed at Hermione. She looked at the little house elf and smiled. "That sounds wonderful Nikki."

The house elf popped away and Hermione took her coat off and put it in the closet next to the door. The walked to her room was quiet too, but when they got to her room, Blaise was already there. He was eyeing the food that the elf was laying out on the table next to the goodies.

"Mia what is all this stuff?" He asked as he saw them walk in.

"You purebloods are seriously being deprived of some really good food." Blaise still wasn't convinced. "Fine, if you guys play nice and at least try the food, we can play kiss or tell ok?" Both shook their heads yes.

It wasn't long before the rest of the group was there. Only the Greengrass girls didn't look at the food strangely but it was because they had it in Florida. Theo was the hardest to convince. Astoria finally whispered in his ear and he quickly agreed.

The boys actually liked the Chinese, finishing it all off before any of the girls could go back for a second helping. It definitely made Hermione chuckle a bit. "So much for weird food." Daphne and Astoria laughed at them.

"Dude muggles know how to cook." Blaise said as he put his plate on the coffee table. They were eating in the sitting area of Hermione's room. She still couldn't get over how big her room actually was.

"Oh Blaise that's just the beginning of it. So question, are all of your guy's rooms this big?" The Slytherins all laughed. "Don't laugh at me guys, I'm serious. This room is almost as big as the Head's common room. I can only imagine that you guys going from this to Hogwarte is like switching to a matchbox."

"Yes Mia our rooms are this big. I actually have my own wing of the Mafloy estate. If I didn't want to move out when I graduate, I wouldn't have to do much to make my wing a new house, like one of those muggle mother-in-law suites." Draco smiled placing his empty plate on top of the others.

"Draco Malfoy knows what a mother-in-law suite is? Well I'm impressed." Hermione laughed, how did he know what that was?

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm a man of many talents. Now when do we get to play Kiss and Tell?" Draco smiled.

"We have to decorate the tree first Draco."

Ok I'm stopping here because I need some question ideas. I have like one or two in my mind, but I need some more. I promise I'm going to be updating more. Like I said this story is not getting abandoned! Neither is my time travel one. Please review I need some help. Thank you!


	15. Update, Not A Chapter!

Ok a little explanation on where this is going and what has been going on. So since January, I've: graduated with my AA, started a job, planned a wedding, got married, moved to the other side of the state of Florida, started working on my Bachelor's degree in Statistics with a second major in Mathematics, and got into a car accident that totaled my car. On top of that I'm stuck, not on where the story is going, but how to get there. I have a scene actually written already, but it's a scene that is not supposed to happen until February and they are currently in December so I have to sit down and figure out how to get from December to February.

Currently I've really been into hand writing so I'm going to try that. Or at least do some planning because right now I'm just stuck on getting to the scene that I've been imagining for a while. I will get there have faith in me. I'm very sorry that this is just an update and not an actual chapter, but it is coming. Any suggestions are welcome, they truly are. Thank you for reading and I really do appreciate every one of you for sticking around.


End file.
